


What Happened Next

by Sare_K



Series: Assemble: Or How the Avengers Learned They Could Have Lives AND Save the World [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sare_K/pseuds/Sare_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a new handler, Darcy's been bitten by the matchmaking bug, Steve tried wasabi, and Clint is a horrible sandwich thief. Essentially what comes after Dancing in the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to warn you, I haven't read Marvel Comics pretty much at all, so I kind of made Sharon up.

Things had been getting pretty interesting at Avengers Tower over the last few months. First Darcy Lewis, intern extraordinaire, and James Barnes, occasionally known as Bucky, known internationally as The Winter Soldier, had gone public with their relationship. But after a while the team got used to it. (Except for the time Steve caught them in the kitchen. Or the time Natasha caught them in the gym. Or the time Barton caught them on the roof. Or the time Banner and Stark caught them in the lab. “Seriously Lewis, you couldn’t wait until I’d put the arm back on?”)

Then there was the time Betty Ross came knocking on their door. Poor Bruce looked like he was going to have a stroke. Or unleash the Hulk. Possibly not in that order. But Betty had taken Bruce by the hand and taken him out for coffee. She’d returned the next day and taken him out to the museums, to see the sights. This time she returned to the tower with him and didn’t leave until two days later. Nobody on the team had ever seen Banner so happy. The man had a new spring in his step and Darcy swore she heard him _whistling_ in the lab as he worked. When pressed, Bruce only said that Dr. Ross had to return to her own lab at Culver University and would be back to visit soon.

And then there was the constant influx of ex-SHIELD agents, analysts, and operatives. Apparently they’d followed Maria Hill’s lead and were looking for work. _ALL_ of them were first interviewed by Hill, then interviewed a second time by Darcy. If they passed that test then came the polygraphs run by Barton and Romanoff. If they managed to get through that ordeal without wetting themselves they were scheduled for an interview with Pepper. None of them ever saw Tony Stark unless they got past Pepper. To be honest, most of them never made it past Romanoff and Barton. And then there was that special week when they were on assignment and Barnes had been asked to run the polygraph. Let’s just say the one HYDRA agent that managed to make it to the polygraph stage didn’t leave the building in one piece. If they made it past the polygraph they were then interviewed by Pepper Potts. None of them were allowed near Stark until they passed Pepper’s careful scrutiny.

It was a perfectly ordinary day when Pepper led the newest recruit to the lab that was usually occupied by Stark and Banner. Today, however, Pepper found a shirtless, armless Winter Soldier chatting animatedly with Darcy on the sofa,.

“Shouldn’t you be working Darcy?” asked Pepper with a hint of amusement.

“I am,” Darcy retorted. “I’m keeping the Winter Soldier happy while Tony fixes his arm.”

“You wouldn’t like me when I’m angry,” said Barnes.

“I thought that was the Hulk,” said Pepper’s companion. Barnes and Darcy sized her up.

“Don’t I know you?” Barnes asked.

She nodded. “I was the first responder when you shot Director Fury,” she replied, holding out her hand. “Sharon Carter, formerly Agent 13 of SHIELD.”

James shook it. “James Barnes. This babbling lump over here is my partner in crime Darcy Lewis.”

“Hey!” Darcy exclaimed, bopping him on the right shoulder. “See if you get that arm back, mister!”

“Children, behave yourselves,” said Tony Stark as he entered, carrying Barnes’ metal arm. “Darcy, I thought I told you not to come down here after last time. You nearly gave Banner a heart attack.”

Darcy shrugged. “Just keeping James company, that’s all.”

“Pfft! There is a difference between keeping someone company and sucking their brains out through their-“ Tony seemed to see Pepper for the first time. “Ms. Potts! What a pleasant surprise. What’d you bring me?”

Pepper shook her head in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. “Possibly a new personal assistant,” she said. “Sharon Carter, Tony Stark.”

“Mr. Stark,” Sharon said, shaking his hand. “I’m a fan of your work.”

“Ms. Carter, I’d say the same, but I know nothing about you.”

“No worries,” Sharon said. “I know plenty about you. And your father, actually. My aunt worked for the SSR during the war.”

“Did she?” Tony asked. “Touching. Well, being my personal assistant is a somewhat daunting task.”

“I didn’t say she was your assistant,” Pepper interrupted. “Actually, she’s mine. Since I’m running the company I figured someone should stay here and look after the Avengers.”

“A babysitter?” Tony asked incredulously. “You got us a babysitter?”

“Think of me as more of a liaison,” Sharon said. ‘Someone to run PR, someone to make sure everything is taken care of, someone to-“

“Keep Tony out of trouble?” asked Bruce Banner. “Afternoon Pepper. Darcy. James, how’s the arm feeling?”

“Wouldn’t know, Doc,” James said. “Stark hasn’t given it back to me yet.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You looked a bit busy, Terminator,” he said, walking over to James and expertly reattaching his left arm. “There, good as new. Try it out.”

James flexed the fingers of his metal hand, giving Sharon a little wave, his real hand taking one of Darcy’s as he stood up. “Pleasure to meet you, Sharon Carter,” he said. “Best of luck.” With that James Barnes departed with a laughing Darcy.

Sharon looked ready to leave with Pepper, but Tony stopped her.

“I didn’t want to say it with Barnes sitting right there,” he said, “but when you say your aunt was in the SSR…”

Sharon smiled.

“I mean my aunt is Agent Peggy Carter.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter gave me so much trouble. I hope you like it.

Darcy and Jane were out for a rare Thor-free afternoon. Darcy had far more time off than Jane, but spent most of it with James or palling around with Barton.  Most of the time Jane spent all of her time in her lab or with Thor, so days with Darcy were a treat. Today, however…

“All I’m saying is that Steve needs to find himself a girl!”

Jane rolled her eyes. Darcy had been on this tangent for the last hour.

“Is this because of that time he and Stark walked in on you and Bucky in the lab?”

Darcy blushed a little. “No! Yes...kind of. Look, I love Steve. Steve is great. But he’s kind of turning into a third wheel.”

“How so?” Jane asked.

“Remember when Stark made the threesome joke about you, me, and Thor?”

“Yep.”

They kept walking around Union Square, finally ending up at The Strand. Darcy and Jane loved to wander through the seemingly endless rows of bookshelves

“I know Natasha was trying to set him up,” Darcy continued, “but she didn’t get very far.”

“It’s not easy when the person you love is inaccessible,” Jane said.

“Or a nonagenarian,” Darcy added, flipping through a cookbook.

“Who would you set him up with, anyway?” Jane asked.

“I dunno,” Darcy said. “James says he likes spunky girls, whatever that means.”

“Agent…er…Ms. Hill?”

Darcy wrinkled her nose. “I couldn’t call her spunky. Freaking terrifying is more likely.”

Jane pointed over Darcy’s shoulder. “Hey, isn’t that Pepper’s new assistant? Shannon?”

“Sharon,” Darcy said, turning to see. “James and I met her last week. I think she’s nice but James said there was something off about her.”

It was definitely Sharon, though she wasn’t wearing her usual pantsuit. In jeans, a t-shirt, and a corduroy jacket she seemed almost…normal. She was just standing there, nonchalantly reading a graphic novel, looking more like a college student than a former agent of SHIELD.

“We should talk to her,” Jane said.

“Why?” asked Darcy.

Jane shrugged. “I don’t know, because she lives and works with us now? Because it has to be awkward being in a new place with weird people.”

“Who’s weird? I’m not weird,” Darcy said, somewhat offended.

“Your boyfriend is a ninety-seven year old brainwashed ex-assassin/super soldier with a metal arm.”

“Says the woman who’s dating the god of thunder.”

Without another word Jane grabbed Darcy and dragged her toward the comics section. “Hi, she said to Sharon.

Sharon looked up from her graphic novel, somewhat surprised that she was recognized in a bookstore. “Oh, hey,” she said. “Jane, right? And Darcy?”

“That would be us,” said Darcy. “Pepper giving you a day off?”

Sharon nodded. “Said I could use the rest.” She looked embarrassed. “I…er…I had a little run-in with your boyfriend this morning.”

“Thor?” Jane asked incredulously. Sharon shook her head.

“James?” Darcy sighed, less incredulously. “What happened?”

“Nothing major,” Sharon said. “I’m fine, really. I shouldn’t have startled him.”

Darcy sighed again. “No, he does that sometimes. Tony had to install a special panic button after he had a nightmare at my place.”

Sharon nodded. “Been there. My ex was in Afghanistan. PTSD’s a bitch.” There was an awkward pause. “So…what are you guys up to today?”

“Oh you know,” Jane said. “Wandering the city. Darcy and I moved here a couple of months ago and haven’t really had the time to wander.”

“We were just going to get pie,” Darcy said. “You want to get pie with us?”

“Sure,” Sharon said.

The three women spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the city, eating pie, chatting, generally enjoying themselves. Jane and Darcy told Sharon stories about New Mexico and London. Stories that weren’t in the official reports. Sharon told them all about her time with SHIELD, about pretending to be Steve’s neighbor, about when Fury was shot. How she wandered until she got the call from Maria about the position with the Avengers. How the team had been hazing her since day one.

“Okay, not going to lie, Barton isn’t the only one who’s been shooting you with nerf arrows,” Darcy said guiltily.

Sharon laughed. “I knew that. He’s good, but he can’t be in two places at once.”

Darcy laughed, then sobered. “Are you Peggy Carter’s granddaughter or something?” she asked quickly. “’Cause James thinks you look familiar and he kind of won’t stop harping on it and I want to tell him he’s being paranoid again.”

“He’s not being paranoid,” Sharon said. “But I’m not Peggy’s granddaughter. I’m her neice.”

“Shit, seriously?” Darcy said.

“Does Steve know?” asked Jane.

“Yes. And no,” Sharon replied. “Haven’t really had a chance to tell him.”

“Maybe you should,” Jane said.

The three women shared a cab back to the tower. They didn’t talk much, mostly about the things they’d purchased and the pie. When they got to the tower Jane apologized and left to go work in her lab. When Darcy and Sharon made it up to the common area they were met by a somewhat subdued Steve Rogers and an incredibly guilty James Barnes.

James stood up and walked toward them. “Ms. Carter, I-“

“Save it, Barnes,” Sharon said. “It’s fine. Already  forgotten. I get it, I really do. New girl. Worked for SHIELD. Last name’s ‘Carter’. I get it.”

“You’re not Peggy’s granddaughter,” Steve said. “She didn’t have any kids.”

“No, I’m not,” Sharon said. “I’m her neice.”

Both men were taken aback.

“Really?” James said. “So I’m not crazy.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Darcy said, pulling him into a one-armed hug. “But we still like you.”

“Peggy has a neice?” Steve asked.

Sharon nodded. “Two. And a nephew. My brother and sister work for the CIA.” She sat down on the couch and beckoned the others over. James and Darcy sat on the other end of the couch. Steve sat in the armchair next to Sharon.

“Why didn’t Peggy tell me?” Steve asked.

“You never asked,” Sharon replied. “It’s not something we really talk about. Besides, I’m not the only one of us to join SHIELD.”

“Us?” James asked. “Who’s us?”

“There was a bit of upheaval after the war,” Sharon said. “HYDRA and the Nazis were gone, but so was Cap, and you too, Sergeant.”

“Call me James,” he said.

“James,” Sharon repeated. “Everything was in upheaval. They didn’t really know where to go next. Stark was-“

“Spending all of his free time looking for Captain America,” Tony finished. Everyone looked up to see him walking toward them. He sat down in the other armchair. “Continue, Ms. Carter.”

“At some point Howard Stark, Col. Phillips, my aunt, and some of the Howling Commandos created SHIELD. It wasn’t easy, but strong ties to England and France definitely helped. They had Falsworth and Dernier to thank for that. As time went on they all kind of stuck together. Well, the Commandos, Peggy, and Phillips did. They used to have reunions every year. Stark went to one with his wife and Tony.”

“No way,” Tony said. “I’d remember that.”

“You were four, I think,” Sharon said. “My dad has pictures of that day. I think your mom dragged your dad to that one. My dad said you spent the entire day playing with Sarah’s dad and Tripp’s mom.”

“Who?” Steve asked.

“You have pictures of four-year-old Tony Stark?” Darcy said. “I’d pay to see those.”

Sharon ignored Darcy. “Antoine Triplett, Gabe Jones’ grandson and former agent of SHIELD. Sarah Dugan is Dum-Dum’s great-granddaughter. The only one of us who didn’t join SHIELD or the military, though not for a lack of trying.”

“Why didn’t she join SHIELD?” James asked.

“Because she punched Jasper Sitwell during her interview,” Sharon replied.

James snorted, trying hard not to laugh. Tony and Darcy didn’t even try.

“What about the others?” Steve asked. “Morita’s grandkids and Falsworth’s and Dernier’s?”

“Last I heard Morita’s granddaughter Gina runs a pot dispensary in Fresno,” Sharon said, “but she used to be Army and her older brother Fred is a marine. Falsworth’s grandson Jack is with MI6 and Leo Dernier works for the DGSE.”

“So most of you followed in their footsteps,” Steve said.

“Yep,” Sharon said. “You should call them sometime, Steve. They’d get a kick out of hearing from you.”

Steve winced. “I don’t know,” he said. “A bit awkward, isn’t it?”

“No less awkward than you teaming up with the son of the man who made your shield,” James said. “Especially when the son is technically older than you now.”

“That hurts, Barnes,” Tony said. “These…this…Howling Commandos: The Next Generation. Think they’d help us if we needed them to?”

“In a heartbeat,” Sharon said.

“Good,” Tony said getting up. “While it’s nice to hear about this blast from the past, I need to see a bot about a repulsor.” With that Tony left the room.

James made a show of looking at his watch. “Say, Sharon, Darce and I were dragging Steve to dinner later, want to come with?”

“Sorry,” Sharon said. “I can’t. Rain check?”

“Definitely,” Steve said, rising. It took both super soldiers to pull Darcy up from the corner of the couch.

“Time to go, doll,” James said.

“Don’t wanna,” Darcy said. “’S comfy.”

“We’re getting sushi,” James replied.

“We are?” Steve asked.

“Of course we are,” James said. “I promised Dr. Banner video evidence of you trying wasabl.”

“Wasabi?” Steve asked.

“Screw plans,” Sharon said. “I want to see this.”

And with that they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Chapter 3 will be Cap trying wasabi and hilarity ensuing. Not sure yet. And yes, Tony Stark just made a Star Trek reference.


	3. Chapter 3

“Aw, come on Steve,” Darcy said. “Just one bite of wasabi.”

Sharon giggled. Dinner with Steve, Darcy, and James was turning out to be quite the experience.  Between Darcy and James arguing over what kind of appetizer they wanted (she wanted edamame, he wanted takoyaki, Steve said they should get both and they glared at him) and the seemingly free-flowing sake, this was definitely something. She’d watched as Darcy attempted to teach Steve how to use chopsticks. He’d protested at first, saying, “Do I have to? Bucky doesn’t know either.” until James picked his up and proved that not only could he use chopsticks, he could use them with BOTH hands. Steve had also refused to eat the sashimi, until Sharon distracted him and James shoved a piece of tuna in his mouth. Now they were reaching the end of the meal and Steve was still hesitant to try the wasabi.

“Come on, buddy. You’ll love it,” James said.

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” all three said in unison.

“Okay.”

To say that Steve was surprised would be an understatement. James had never heard such language come out of his friend’s mouth. Ever. And they’d served in the Army. Language aside he didn’t think that Steve would react the way he did. Or flip the table. Or that they’d be kicked out of the restaurant. Darcy had the good sense to put the bill on Tony Stark’s credit card and Sharon had the good sense to hail a cab, quickly. By the time they made it back to Avengers Tower all four were giggling like idiots. They kept laughing until the elevator doors opened and they were suddenly in the common room.

“What the hell happened to you?” Clint asked.

“And why does it say ‘Friends of Tony Stark Destroy Restaurant’ all over the internet?” Tony asked.

James, Sharon, and Darcy pointed at Steve.

“He did it,” Darcy said.

Bruce shook his head in slight amusement. “He tried the wasabi, didn’t he?”

Darcy nodded. “Yep. And he flipped the table.”

“It was a reflex!” Steve said sheepishly.

“How’d they know it was us?” James asked.

“They didn’t,” Natasha replied. “You gave them Tony’s credit card information. The news outlets are saying either you’ve stolen his credit card or you’re friends of his.”

Sharon swayed a bit until James and Bruce helped her into a chair. “As your PR rep,” she hiccupped, “I think it would be best if Tony reported the card stolen and denied knowing us.”

“Jesus, Barnes, how much has she had?” Barton asked.

James shrugged. “Dunno. About as much as Darcy.”

At the sound of her name, Darcy sat up from her perch on James’ lap. “What about me?”

Steve shook his head, a small smile on his face. “Come on Buck,” he said. “Let’s get these girls back to their rooms.”

James grinned. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all day,” he said. He picked Darcy up and swung her over his shoulder. “Be good, kids.”

Darcy waved at the others in the common area. “We won’t be.”

Steve shook his head. “Come on, Ms. Carter,” he said, helping Sharon to her feet.

“Pfft. Call me Sharon.”

* * *

“You think they’re gonna hook up?” Darcy slurred as James set her down on her bed.

James laughed. “I don’t think Steve is the type to ‘hook up’,” he said.

Darcy pulled her shirt over her head. “But you are,” she giggled.

James pulled his own shirt over his head and crawled up the bed toward her. “I wouldn’t call what we’re doing ‘hooking up’, sweetheart.” He kissed her. He’d started fumbling with the fastenings on her jeans when she covered his hand, stopping him. “What’s the matter, darlin’?”

“’S not fair,” she said. “I’m all woozy and you’re not even drunk.”

“Who said I wasn’t drunk?” he asked. “And why does that matter?”

“You’re a super soldier,” she said. “Can’t get drunk. You can make fun of my crazy ass antics.”

James laughed. “Oh, sweetheart… _Steve_ can’t get drunk. Never said I couldn’t. And I happen to love your crazy-ass antics.”

“You mean?”

“Yep.”

“Then hop on, soldier-boy!”


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy woke up sore, sticky, and incredibly hung over. She rolled over, groaning as the sudden movement made the pounding in her head increase exponentially. She looked around at her surroundings. Home, check. Gross as fuck, check. Naked, check. Hot super soldier snoring beside her, check. She tried to pull herself up and get out of bed, but didn’t make it that far and tumbled in a heap on the floor. Immediately, James sat up and grabbed his sidearm from where his shoulder holster was hanging on the headboard. He stared around the room with his gun pointed at the door until he was sure there was no threat. Then he noticed Darcy on the floor and relaxed.

“What are you doing down there, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Tried to make it to the kitchen,” she grumbled. “Or the bathroom. Can’t remember which.”

James laughed. “Need a hand?” he asked. Darcy nodded. He picked her up off the floor and left her at the bathroom door. He then walked to the kitchen to make coffee. When he got back in the bedroom he could hear the shower running and the door was open a crack. He opened the door and entered slowly.

“That better be you, James,” Darcy called from the shower. “If it’s Clint with a camera, I have a taser stashed in here.”

James laughed and pulled the curtain. Darcy had shampoo in her hair and her eyes were shut.  He stepped in behind her and took over washing her hair.

“Now why would Barton be in here with a camera?” he asked. “Something I should know, doll?”

Darcy shook her head. “You already know that Barton’s an ass who likes to play practical jokes.”

“That involve nudity?”

“Aren’t those the best kind?” Darcy asked. “Why aren’t you hung over? I thought you said alcohol affected you?”

“It does,” he said, moving from her head to her shoulders. “But my body metabolizes it fast enough that I don’t get hung over.”

“Genetically engineered prick,” she muttered.

“ _Your_ genetically engineered prick.”

* * *

 

Sharon woke up with one hell of a headache and a mouth that tasted like battery acid. She looked around for a moment, disoriented, trying to figure out what had woken her up. Her phone. Ringing. Shit. Where was her phone? She found the phone in question sitting in her purse which was placed neatly beside the bed, next to her shoes. _What the hell?_ She looked at the screen. _Sarah Dugan. Great._

“’lo?” she said, sleepily.

“Shar?”

“Hey Sarah, what’s up?” Sharon asked.

“Not much, just wanted to see how the Avengers were treating you.”

“Not bad, not bad,” Sharon grumbled.

“Wait a sec,” Sarah said, warily. “Are you? Sharon Margaret Carter, are you hung over?”

“Cut the full name crap,” Sharon replied. “What are you, my mother?”

“Actually, I’m kind of impressed,” Sarah said. “Uptight Sharon cut loose. I’dve paid to see that. Who did the honors of getting you that wasted?”

“That would be Barnes, his girlfriend Darcy, and Rogers.”

“Holy shit, you got drunk with Captain America?!” Sarah was way too excited for this early hour.

“You do know he can’t get drunk, right Sar?” Sharon asked.

“How’d you get home?” Sarah asked.

 _Good question._ “We all live at the Tower, remember?”

“Right, I forgot. What’s it like living with Howard Stark’s son?”

“A lot like living with a 13 year old boy without a credit limit.” Sharon paused. She heard a rustling coming from her kitchen. “Hold on a sec, Sarah.” She slowly got out of bed and crept to the door, opening it a crack. There was Steve, looking perfectly natural in her kitchen, making pancakes and bacon. “Sarah, you are never going to believe this.”

“What?” Sarah asked.

“Captain America is making breakfast. IN MY KITCHEN!”

“YOU SLEPT WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA?”

Sharon held the phone a foot away from her ear. That was loud enough that she was sure Banner heard that from his lab 5 floors below. “No,” she replied in hushed tones. “I did not sleep with Captain America. I don’t know why Rogers is making pancakes in my kitchen. I should probably find out.”

“Good luck!” Sarah said in a sing-song voice. “You little hussy, you.”

Sharon hung up on her and walked quickly and quietly to the bathroom. Knowing Rogers, he could probably hear that she was up and about so she decided screw it, she was taking a shower. A quick shower and about a thousand ibuprofen later and she felt almost human. She walked out of the kitchen sat at the breakfast bar, and said, “Hi.”

“Hey,” Steve replied. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Sharon said. “Did you stay here all night?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Didn’t want to leave you alone like that.”

Sharon noted the makeshift bed made up on the sofa. “You know that’s a pull-out, right?”

Steve shook his head. “I do now.”

Sharon eyed the neat stacks of pancakes. “I didn’t know Captain America cooked.”

Steve smiled. “Steve Rogers cooks,” he said. “I had to learn early on. Parents died when I was young and Bucky can’t cook to save his life. Bacon’s ready.”

Steve’s pancakes were surprisingly delicious. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Sharon thought of something.

“You do know that Natasha’s trying to set you up with every girl in the building, right?” she said.

Steve’s ears turned a bit red. “I wondered if she’d given that up,” he replied. “I knew she was trying to at SHIELD."

“Why don’t you let her set you up?” she asked. “Some of those girls are pretty nice.”

“Not really interested in dating right now,” Steve said. “Fall of SHIELD, rise of the Avengers, saving Bucky…my dance card’s kind of full at the moment. You were one of the girls they were trying to set me up with.”

“That makes sense,” Sharon said. “Explains last night, that’s for sure.”

Steve nodded. “Can’t imagine what kind of comments we’ll be getting when I leave,” he said. He began collecting the plates and loading them in the dishwasher. “Unless you wanted to…wait, did you want something to happen…?”

Sharon laughed. “Calm down, Steve. I need a relationship like I need Barnes punching me in the face with his left hand. Honestly, after what happened with SHIELD, I’m happy with trusted friends. Is friends okay?” She held out her hand.

Steve smiled and shook it. “Friends is perfect,” he said. “But, if you’re interested, I’d kind of like to play a prank on Bucky and I need your help. How good an actress are you?"

* * *

 

Clint had a habit of eating lunch on the sofa. He said he was so used to eating on the go that tables didn’t make much sense to him. Irritated the hell out of Natasha and Tony, but irritating Tony was a favorite pastime. He nodded to his couch companion.

“Hey Darcy.”

“Hey Clint,” she replied.

“Where’s Barnes?” he asked.

“Looking for Steve,” she replied. “We haven’t seen him since we got back last night.”

“That’s weird. Has JARVIS been able to locate him?”

“Nope.”

At that moment James returned from his own apartment and flopped down on the couch next to Darcy. “No sign of him, Doll,” he said. “Oh, hey Barton. Is that corned beef?” He reached for Clint’s sandwich, only to have his hand swatted away.

“Step away from the sandwich,” Barton said protectively. “The sandwich is sacred. And mine. Well, it was Tony’s, but now it’s mine.”

“I don’t even want to know,” Darcy said. “Holy shit!”

Both men turned to see what had startled Darcy. Captain Steve Rogers, clad only in his pants and an undershirt, was standing at Sharon Carter’s door. Sharon appeared to be wearing nothing but Steve’s shirt and a smile. The others couldn’t hear exactly what she was saying, but the way she was batting her eyes and trailing her finger up Steve’s arm, they got the gist of it. Finally, he pulled her to him and kissed her. With a dazed look in her eyes, she gave a little wave and shut the door. Steve walked over to his comrades.

“Afternoon everyone,” he said.

“Shit Steve, you got lucky last night,” Darcy said.

“A gentleman does not kiss and tell,” Steve said.

“In what alternate reality are _any_ of us gentlemen?” Barton asked.

“You seeing her again?” James asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Said she wants to teach me how to play strip poker.”

“You can’t play poker with just one person,” Darcy said.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “She said she wants to invite her friend Sarah. Thinks we’ll have a lot of fun, just the three of us.”

He could almost hear all three jaws hitting the floor as he walked back to his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

And so life went on for the Avengers. After her little performance with Steve the team quit hazing her. Partially because they’d managed to keep everyone fooled for almost 24 hours, partially because she had a new best friend, who occasionally wore a spangly outfit and carried a really big shield. But the real reason they quit hazing was because of Sharon. The way she ordered that the team would cook breakfast together every Sunday, no matter how hung over Tony (or Barton) might be. The way she kicked James’ ass at poker one Saturday, and was among the first to respond when he had a nightmare the following Monday and had to be restrained. The way she engaged in the occasional nerf battle with Barton and Darcy.

But life had gone back to normal, or as normal as it could get in Avengers Tower until the morning that Bruce Banner was bowled over in the lobby by what looked like a streak of red in combat boots. Bruce sat up, calming himself down as he looked around for the battering ram. What he found was a young woman in her 20’s shakily getting to her feet.

“You okay?” Bruce asked. The young woman nodded.

“Elevator,” she gasped. “Get to the elevator. HYDRA-“

Bruce didn’t bother to let her finish, instead grabbing her arm and running for the elevator. As they waited he could hear gunshots, followed closely by a pair in black with very large guns. When the elevator arrived he pushed the girl in and shut the doors just a bullet pierced the back wall.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Dr. Banner?” replied the AI.

“Where are the others?”

“Agent Romanoff is sparring in the gym with Ms. Carter. Mr. Stark is in the lab with Dr. Foster and Ms. Lewis. Sergeant Barnes and Captain Rogers are in the common area watching television. I believe Agent Barton is in the ventilation shaft.”

“Thor?” Banner asked.

“Off planet, I’m afraid,” JARVIS replied.

“That’ll do,” Bruce said. “Tell the others to assemble in the common area, now.”

“Will do, sir.”

By the time Bruce and the woman made it upstairs, Stark, Jane, Darcy, Barton, Rogers, and Barnes were waiting for them.  All of them stepped back a bit when they saw the woman. Banner did too when he got a good look at her. She was solidly built, not too muscular but not weak by any means. Her hair was red, her eyes were blue, and the shiner under her eye was quickly turning greenish purple. She was dressed in an army jacket, a skirt, a t-shirt, tights, and combat boots.

“Who the hell is this?” Tony asked. “Did anyone frisk her?”

Barton stepped up and did the honors. He removed a knife in each combat boot, another in her left sleeve, and a small pistol at the small of her back.

“Jesus Calamity Jane,” Barton said, “who the hell are you?”

“Sarah?” Sharon said, entering with Natasha. “Sar, what are you doing here?”

“Sharon,” the other woman replied. “Thank God.”

“Sharon, who is this?” Steve asked, warily.

“Sarah Dugan,” Sarah said. “My great-granddad served with those two.” She gestured toward Barnes and Rogers.

“Dum Dum?” Barnes said. “You’re Dum Dum Dugan’s granddaughter?”

“ _Great_ -granddaugher,” Sarah corrected. “I am. Anyone got a drink?”

“What are you doing here?” Sharon asked. She pulled Sarah toward the couch, sat her down, and started examining the bruise around her eye.

Sarah swatted her away.  “Got a new job,” she said. “Legal assistant for some tiny firm in Hell’s Kitchen. Today was supposed to be my first day.”

“Dressed like _that_?” Darcy asked.

Sarah laughed. “They told me the lawyer is blind.”

Tony laughed. In fact, he almost giggled. “Jesus fuck, tell me you’re not working for Matt Murdock.”

Sarah looked confused. “I am,” she said. “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing,” Steve interjected. “Nothing.”

“Legal assistant?” Sharon asked. “With your skill set?”

Sarah leaned back into the couch. “Well, after my glowing interview with SHIELD, it’s not like the other intelligence agencies were banging on my door.”

“Oh my God,” Clint said. “ _You_ punched Sitwell in the face? We gave him so much shit for that.”

Sarah looked very proud of herself.

“What are you doing _here_?” Sharon asked.

“Well,” Sarah said, “I was walking around the city, looking around when I noticed I was being tailed. Avengers Tower was the closest safe location I could find. They started firing when Mr….”

“Dr. Banner,” Bruce said.

“Shit, I ran into the Hulk?!”

“That would be correct.”

“Well,” she said. “I ran into the good doctor here, and he brought me to you good people.”

“Why would you come here?” Natasha asked.

“Easy,” Sarah said. “I knew Sharon was here. We stick together. We all do.”

“Why was HYDRA after you?” James asked.

“No idea, Sarge,” Sarah said. “All I know is they made me and I’dve been a goner if I hadn’t made it here.”

“You talk to the others?” Steve asked.

“You know about the others?” Sarah asked. Steve nodded. “No, Cap, I haven’t. I was gonna call ‘em when I got here. Mind if I do that?”

“Of course,” Steve said. He and the others left Sharon and Sarah alone as they made their calls.

“Jesus Christ,” Tony said. “She even looks like Dugan.”

“You knew him?” James asked.

“I saw pictures,” Tony replied.

“What does it mean?” Clint asked. “Is HYDRA planning an assault on the tower?”

“Doubtful,” James said. “They probably tailed her and hoped to get her before she got to us. Odds are they didn’t recognize Banner in his smaller, less-green form.”

Sarah and Sharon approached them.

“We found Gina Morita and her brother Jason,” Sarah said. “They were attacked, but they’re fine. They’re going into hiding. MI6 can neither confirm or deny that Jack Falsworth works for them. Same goes with Leo Dernier in France.”

“Tripp’s cell phone was disconnected a couple of months ago,” Sharon added. “I called his mom. She said he’s fine. Seems to think he’s still working for SHIELD.”

“Weird,” Clint said.

“They’re welcome in the tower,” Steve said. “I think I can speak for all of us when I say that the descendants of the Howling Commandoes are welcome to Avengers Tower any time.”

“Um,” Tony said. “Seeing as it’s _my_ tower, I believe it’s my decision.” There was a beat. “Yeah, fuck it, whatever Cap says.”

“Can I have that drink now?” Sarah said.

Darcy eventually brought her a bourbon. The other filtered out, leaving Steve, Sharon, Barnes, Sarah, and the ubiquitous Darcy.

“You’re the Sarge’s girl?” Sarah asked Darcy. Darcy nodded.

“You know, no one calls me Sergeant anymore,” James said. “Call me James.”

“Ok,” Sarah said. “So what do we do now?”

“Well,” Tony said, “I see a few options. You could stay here, you could go back where you came from, or you could stay elsewhere in the city.”

“You got a place?” Steve asked. “Dum Dum always said he had a house here.”

“I do,” Sarah said. “Been in the family practically forever.”

“HYDRA knows we know about her,” Sharon said. “I say we let her go home and keep an eye on her. I’m pretty sure that between us and Murdock she’ll be safe.”

“Murdock?” Sarah said, “What does he have to do with it?”

“Well,” Steve said…


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah Dugan couldn’t sleep, and it wasn’t for a lack of trying. For once it wasn’t the job that she was worried about. Tony had given Matt Murdock a call and explained the situation. The lawyer had been shockingly understanding, telling Tony that he’d keep his ear to the ground. After her job situation had been settled Sharon had insisted that Sarah eat with them and stay the night. After she told them everything she knew she didn’t really say much for the rest of the evening, just watched how the Avengers interacted with one another.

Darcy was telling James and Steve some ridiculous joke that didn’t seem to have a point, while Sharon and Steve shot glances at each other all night. _Just friends my ass_. Darcy and James were trying really really hard not to grope each other under the table, disappearing the second dinner was over. Barton and Natasha were pretty funny, full of dry wit and gallows humor. Banner was chatting animatedly with Dr. Foster, while Stark spent the entire evening on the phone.

“Damn it Richards, no, I am not slacking off. We’re staying in tonight. No, it’s not movie night. We’re reconnoitering. Yes. Fuck, no, all I’m asking is for you to monitor the city for ONE NIGHT. Shit, is Johnny laughing at me? I can fucking hear him laughing at me…”

“Logan? Stark. HYDRA’s in New York. Yes, I’m serious. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Yeah, I let Reed know. ‘Mr. Fucktastic’? I love it! Yeah. See you at poker night.”

“Pete? You doing the web thing tonight? May want to stay in. HYDRA’s in town. Yes, the Nazis. Don’t you have homework to do or something? Fine. All the best to Gwen.”

* * *

Stark had been halfway through threatening to behead some guy named Wilson when Sarah finally crept off to bed. Three hours later she was wide awake and jonesing for a whiskey. Slowly she crept out of bed and walked to the common area, barefoot.

“What? No combat boots?” Stark said. He was sitting by himself at the table, looking at an old photo album, a bottle of twelve year old scotch and two glasses next to him.

“Not so great for stealth work,” Sarah said. She sat down across from him and took the empty glass. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Tony flipped the book. It was an album filled with pictures from the war. Pictures of the Howling Commandos, of Howard Stark, of Steve and James. “My mom put this together when I was a kid,” Tony said. “She thought it might be a good way for me to connect with my dad. Didn’t do much. Thought you might want to see this.” He flipped ahead to newer pictures. These were clearly taken after the war. Sarah saw a much older Dum Dum, her grandfather, and…

“That’s my dad,” Sarah said. The stocky redheaded boy in the picture looked to be about seven years old, playing with what looked like a four year old Tony Stark.

“Jim Dugan, right?” Tony said. “Crossed paths with him a few times.”

“I thought you didn’t know my family,” Sarah said.

“I may have lied,” Tony replied. “You look just like Jim. I didn’t realize he passed away.”

“Yeah,” Sarah said. “Both of them died in a car accident. I was 20.”

“Was foul play suspected?” Tony and Sarah raised their heads to see Steve and James walking in. Steve, who’d spoken, sat down at the table and James went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers before joining them, passing one to Steve.

“Not at the time,” Sarah replied. “But when all those SHIELD files came out…yeah.  HYDRA killed them.”

“For what?” Tony asked.

“What did your father do?” James added.

“Analyst for the CIA,” Sarah said, pouring another glass. “After grandpa was killed in Russia and SHIELD tried to make it look like an accident my dad thought he’d be safer working elsewhere. Guess he was wrong.”

“Why was your grandfather killed?” Steve asked.

“Because he saw the Winter Soldier when he was in Moscow on assignment.”

James inhaled sharply and took a long swig of his beer.

“That wasn’t in any of the files,” Tony said.

“Yeah, well, Pierce hid what he could. Didn’t want everything documented,” Steve said.

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember killing a Dugan,” James said. “Memory wipes or no.”

“You didn’t,” Sarah said. “They sent someone else. I’m not entirely sure of the details, all I know is a week after he died Dum Dum got a letter from grandpa in code. All it said was ‘Bucky is alive’. Dad said granddad looked like he was going to have a stroke.”

“I’ll bet,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry,” James said.

“Don’t be,” Sarah said. “Way I see it, you were just as much of a victim as the rest of us.” She ran her fingers through her hair and took a sip of her drink.

“Why’d they kill your parents?” Steve asked.

“I can answer that,” Sharon said as she entered. “HYDRA brass got twitchy after the Iron Man suit was built. They never thought in a million years that Tony Stark would do something as selfless as becoming a superhero.” Tony snorted. Sharon sat down at the table. “When they found Cap they got nervous. Cap and the Howling Commandos knew more about HYDRA than anyone else. They took out anyone they saw as a threat. They got the Moritas’ dad too. Anyone in the intelligence agencies.”

“Why do you think Tripp is still alive?” Sarah asked.

“I think Garrett thought he could turn him,” Sharon said. “He turned so many others.”

“Yeah, but Tripp…”

“Where did his mother say he was?” Tony asked.

Sharon shrugged. “She has no idea,” she said. “Apparently he said that he’s working for the new SHIELD, but it’s nothing I’ve ever heard of.”

“Strange,” Steve said. “How do you suppose we find him?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Sharon said. “I gave his mother my number and asked her to tell him I called. Told her what happened to Sarah. Mrs. Tripplett will tell him.”

“We need to get a hold of him,” Steve said. “And figure out what this new SHIELD is and who’s behind it.”

“Agreed,” Tony said. “Look, this has been oh so much fun, but I need to head back to the lab.”

“What you need,” Sharon said, “is sleep. Pepper’s waiting upstairs.”

Tony let out a grumbling noise. “Fine. I’ll go up. But I’m starting early tomorrow.” With that he walked off.

“Don’t forget, it’s your turn to cook breakfast tomorrow,” Sharon called.

“I think I’ll turn in, myself,” Sarah said heading for the elevator.

“Me too,” James added. “Darcy gets antsy when I disappear at night. She thinks I’m having an episode.” He walked off to Darcy’s room.

Sharon and Steve were left alone sitting across from each other at the table with the album. Steve began to thumb through it, staring at the familiar faces looking back at him.

“You miss them, don’t you?” Sharon asked.

Steve nodded. He was looking at a picture of the old SSR crew. Howard, Bucky, Peggy, Dum Dum, Dernier, Gabe, Falsworth… “Everything we fought for. Everything we thought we accomplished…”

“You changed the world,” Sharon said. “You’re still changing the world. And you and Bucky paid a heavy price for it.”

“Apparently you all did too.”

“But we’re still fighting,” Sharon said. “All of us.”

“Yes we are,” Steve replied.

Sharon reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “We’ll get through it,” she said. “Together.”

Steve looked up at Sharon, looked down at their joined hands, and looked up at her again. “Sharon, I…”

Sharon got up very suddenly. “It’s getting late. I should probably get to bed. ‘Night Steve!”

And with that, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Sarah tried to go to Dugan’s house, only to find it crawling with Hydra. (“Fucking pricks, they’re going to mess up all of granddad’s stuff.” “Cool your tits, Sarah, you can stay in the Tower.”) She’d started her job at Nelson & Murdock, complaining about the long hours and the annoying secretary. Tony surprised absolutely no one by inviting Murdock to poker night, looking absolutely devastated when Murdock took him for all he had. (“Swear to god, Pepper, it’s not my fault. He was using his weird blind person spidey senses. Shut up Logan. I know that only applies to Parker.”) Sharon and Steve continued to do that ridiculous dance around each other. James was starting to get so annoyed by the whole thing that he was seriously considering locking the two of them in a closet until they finally fucked.

“I’m telling you, it’s the only way it’ll work, sweetheart,” James said, swiping a grape off of Darcy’s plate. Ever since they’d been found out by the team they hadn’t needed to hide their relationship. However, after been walked in on one too many times both they and Tony decided that it would be best for them to continue their tradition of getting the hell out of dodge once a week. This particular morning they were sitting outside a café on the Upper West Side, Darcy munching on a knish, James noshing on bagels with lox.

“You’re not wrong,” Darcy said. “But what I can’t figure out is how we’re going to get them in the closet in the first place.”

“Hmm, you have a point.” He sipped his orange juice between bites of bagel. “All I know is if we wait for Steve to make the first move I’ll be 100 years old.”

“So three years then?” Darcy said, ducking and laughing as James threw a napkin at her head.

“You think you’re sooooo funny,” James said, chuckling.

“No, I know I’m funny.” She nudged his leg under the table and he nudged right back. James grabbed her left hand in his right.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked.

“No idea,” she replied. “Must have been terrible. Could be worse.”

“How’s that?”

“You could be dating Tony.”

* * *

Across the patio a young woman at her laptop snorted.  She could hear everything they were saying through the small listening device she’d casually dropped in the plant next to them.

“You getting everything?” came the voice through her earbud.

“Loud and clear,” she replied. “Surprised Barnes didn’t hear me drop the bug.”

“He seems to be a bit distracted,” replied the voice. “Darcy Lewis has that effect on people.”

“I can see that,” the young woman replied. “Weird though. Infamous assassin dating an intern? How does that work.”

“Right, ‘cause soldiers can’t fall for intelligent, feisty young women?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.” She took a deep breath. “What’s the plan, Sir?”

“Follow them back to the Tower. The team will meet you there. It’s time they knew the truth.”

To the woman’s credit, James didn’t notice the woman was following them until they were nearly back at Avengers Tower. He pulled Darcy into an alley when the woman wasn’t looking and they stood there for a moment, as he whispered the plan into her ear. The stranger wasn’t stupid, he’d give her that. After a moment she walked into the alley with her hands up. James pulled his sidearm and aimed.

“Sergeant Barnes,” the woman said, “this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really?” he said. “Strange girl following us home. What’s it supposed to look like. Are you HYDRA?”

“Pfft, god no!” the woman said. “We’re the good guys, I swear.”

“Who are you?” Darcy asked, taser at the ready. Although she wasn’t nearly as menacing as her companion, the woman knew she was not to be trifled with.

“Dude, chill. I’m with SHIELD.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Darcy said. “There is no SHIELD.”

A new voice was heard behind the woman.

“Actually, Ms. Lewis, there is.”

Darcy dropped the taser.

“Holy shit.”

* * *

Tony Stark was having a day. First he woke up with a record hangover, even for him, after accepting Barton’s challenge to a Star Wars drinking game. (He hadn’t known when he accepted the challenge that they would be drinking Asgardian mead.) Then Dum-E had dropped something on his head AND his foot in the lab, making his shitty morning complete. So now he slumped next to an equally, if not more  hung over Barton at the breakfast bar as a very amused Bruce Banner made them eggs and bacon and forced them to drink Gatorade.

“Sir,” JARVIS said, causing Tony to fall off his chair, “we have unauthorized guests in the elevator.”

“Then why are they in the elevator?” Tony grumbled from the floor. Bruce became visibly tense, gripping the counter.

“Sergeant Barnes used his authorization code,” JARVIS replied.

“The hell are you telling me for?” Tony asked. “They’re probably his friends. Barnes has friends, right Barton?”

“Hrmph,” said Clint. In spite of his outwardly hung over appearance his shoulders had tensed up and he was reaching for a weapon. “JARVIS,” he said, “alert Agent Romanoff.” His head sank back to the breakfast bar.

“Biometric scans of the individuals in the elevator have identified Sergeant Barnes, Ms. Lewis, four unknowns, and…my sensors must be malfunctioning.”

“Why do you say that?” Tony asked.

“Because Agent Coulson is dead, sir.”

Tony and Clint immediately stood up, looking for weapons. Bruce stood next to his comrades. They were reasonably prepared when the elevator door opened to reveal…

“COULSON?”

“Okay, someone needs to tell us what is going on, right now!” Tony said. Barton raised his sidearm. Darcy popped out in front of the group of strangers holding her hands up.

“Guys. CHILL,” she said. “This is SHIELD.” She gestured toward the motley crew of agents standing behind her. Coulson stood next to her, looking like some combination of elated, guilty, and possibly constipated.

“I can explain,” he began.

“What the hell is going on down here?” said Natasha as she exited the elevator, followed by Steve and Sharon. She did a double take when she saw Coulson and immediately drew her gun, as did Sharon. “Explain. NOW.”

“Agents Carter, Barton, and Romanoff I ask that you drop the weapons immediately,” said the Asian woman to Coulson’s right.

“Make us, May,” Natasha spat.

“ENOUGH!” said Steve in his most authoritative Captain America voice. “We’re all going to sit down and _Phil_ here is going to tell us what’s going on. Right. Now.”

And so they sat. The Avengers and Co. sat on the sofas and the easy chairs, except Natasha and Clint who stood on either side of the sofa, their eyes never leaving Coulson’s face. Coulson and his crew stood apprehensively in front of them. Finally Couslon spoke.

“I’m not going to go into details. Details will take a week.”

“Try a month,” muttered the woman from the alley.

“Anyway,” Coulson said. “I’m alive. I’ve been alive for a while. Director Fury decided that information should be kept under wraps for a while. He gave me this team. Tasked us with rebuilding SHIELD.”

“That’s it?” Darcy said incredulously. “That’s the big thing that you had to tell us? Shit, you could’ve told James and me that in the elevator!”

“Look,” Steve said. “It’s great to see you, Coulson. Really. But what are you doing here, and who are these people?”

Coulson gestured toward his team. “Avengers, meet Agents Skye, May, Fitz, Simmons, and I believe at least one of you knows Agent Tripplett.”

Sharon nodded. “How’s it going Tripp?”

“Good Sharon, you?”

“Look,” Tony said, “I love a good reunion. I do. Why are you here?”

“We got Sharon’s message,” Tripp replied. “Heard HYDRA was coming for us. I decided to report to Cap. Coulson and the team elected to follow me.” Tripp nodded at Steve and James. “Cap. Sergeant.”

Cap smiled wryly. “At ease, soldier.” He ran his hand through his hair. “So what now?”

“I say we combine our resources and address the HYDRA issue,” Skye said.

“Where’s Sarah?” Tripp asked.

“Right behind you, Ace.” Sarah said. She surveyed the scene before her, then rushed over to Tripp and gave him a hug. “So this is SHIELD?”

“Yep.” Tripp nodded.

Sarah gave them the once-over. “Not bad, not bad. You lot come to take me away?”

“Not at all Ms. Dugan,” Coulson said. “We are here to tell you that we’ve procured a safehouse for you and your employers have agreed to let SHIELD install added security to the firm to ensure your safety.”

“What about the Moritas?”

“They’re safe. They’re on the East Coast,” said Simmons. “Fitz and I have created a panic system that will alert us the moment they activate it. There’s one in your apartment as well.”

“Just press this button and one of us will contact you in a matter of seconds,” Fitz added.

“Thanks a bunch,” Sarah said. “When do we go to my new place?”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Coulson said.

“Awesome,” Sarah said. “I’ll get my stuff.” And with that she grabbed Sharon’s hand and was off, followed closely by Tripp.

Tony approached Coulson warily. “So,” he said. “You’re back.”

“Pretty much,” Coulson replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I made Fitz well again. I know I kind of rushed into SHIELD, but I really meant for this to be more about Steve's love life (or lack thereof). I may write an AoS/MCU fic about the Howling Commandos' grandkids and their adventures. Not sure at the moment. Coulson will appear in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night James was restless. Coulson and the rest of SHIELD had taken Sarah to her new safehouse with the promise that they would be in touch soon. Stark hadn’t been happy about it. Neither had Steve. Once they were gone Steve had grabbed his jacket and the keys to his bike and had disappeared into the night. James didn’t care either way. He was happy that they were out of the tower. Too many strangers made him twitchy. He’d made loads of progress over the past several months. He didn’t have nearly as many nightmares. He hardly had any angry outbursts anymore. But this SHIELD business made him twitchy. He knew it did the same to Steve. And so he sat up in Darcy’s apartment, beer in hand, staring at the television on mute.

 He hardly ever went back to the apartment he shared with Steve anymore. He’d grown accustomed to falling asleep with her curled up against him, her head on his chest. He liked the way he always woke up first, except on the days when he didn’t and would wake up to find her on top of him, tugging his pants off and practically begging him to play. But tonight he didn’t want to play, no matter how much she asked. Darcy understood, in her way, but that didn’t stop her from trying to distract him from his demons.

Steve. He wanted to talk to Steve. He must be home by now. He stood up and turned off the television. Softly he padded to the door and walked out of the apartment, not even bothering to put a shirt on. He spotted Clint and Natasha fast asleep on the sofa with Die Hard playing on the television. They were just as perturbed by the events of the day as he was. Finally he reached his own front door. He opened it, and walked in. What had once seemed so familiar and inviting was somewhat foreign to him. Although he technically lived here, coming home was like visiting someone else’s apartment that happened to have all of his stuff in it.

A noise coming from down the hall shook him out of his reverie. It only took him a second to realize that it was coming from Steve’s bedroom. It took him another second to realize what that sound was. It wasn’t one he’d heard from Steve before but the strangled cries and moans were unmistakable. James grinned. _So the punk finally brought a girl home_. He quietly let himself out of the apartment and locked the door. He wondered who she was. Some girl he met in a bar? That waitress who’d stalked him after the Battle of New York? Bethany? Barbie? Beth? Sharon? He peered under Sharon’s door. No, Sharon’s lights were on and her TV was playing _Game of Thrones_.  Definitely not Sharon.

James let himself back into Darcy’s apartment, only to find Darcy standing in her bedroom doorway, wearing a kimono and bunny slippers.

“And just where the fuck have you been, mister?” she asked wryly.

“Thought I’d go talk to Steve,” he replied.

“And where is your hetero-lifemate?”

James grinned. “Funny you should ask,” he said. “Seems the Captain got lucky tonight.”

Darcy’s scowl turned into a shit-eating grin. “So the mighty Cap finally got lucky…and Bucky’s turning into a monk.”

James chuckled at her use of his childhood nickname. “Bucky was a boy who ran around with pretty girls, never dreaming he could find one so fine as you,” he said. “Bucky went to war and never came home.” He walked toward her and pulled the tie holding the kimono closed. “I’m not Bucky. And I’m no monk.” He pushed the robe off of her shoulders.

“Then prove it,” Darcy said.

With that he lifted her straight out of her bunny slippers and carried her to bed.

* * *

Back at Casa Rogers a pretty blonde girl dismounted a breathless and spent Captain America. She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and remotely shut off the lights and television in her own apartment. She put down the phone and settled down next to Steve, with her head resting on his chest.

“Think they bought it?” Steve asked.

Sharon grinned. “Hook, line, and sinker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I did that. I'm evil. And three guesses what the next chapter is going to be...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I've been having a lot of trouble putting this story together so I'd really like to thank the people who've been reading and reviewing and enjoying this story. Also I'd like to thank whoever recommended this story and Dancing in the Dark on FuckYeahDarcyLewis. Really made my day.

Sharon Carter had searched nearly every bar downtown without any luck. When Steve Rogers wanted to disappear, he disappeared.  She finally gave up and walked back to Avengers Tower, trying hard not to think about the events of the day. Or Steve. Christ. She was falling hard for Captain America and she had no clue what to do about it.

It was weird. It had to be weird. There had to be something wrong with falling for her aunt’s freaking wartime sweetheart. Sharon knew that if Peggy were there she would tell her favorite niece that she should follow her heart, but her heart was torn in a thousand directions. And it’s not like she could talk to Peggy about it. Her mind only half there, half locked in the past. She couldn’t cause her aunt that kind of pain. And Steve.  God. Steve. She knew the attraction was mutual, but how much of that was because she was Peggy’s niece?

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Sharon looked up to find that she was sitting on the stoop in front of Avengers Tower and Steve Rogers was looking right at her.

“I…uh…hi?” she said weakly. Steve smiled and held out a hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked.

Sharon shrugged. “Looking for you?”

“Why?”

Sharon walked toward the door, unsure if she wanted him to follow her or if she wanted to get away from him. He followed her, standing too close as they waited for the elevator.

“I don’t know,” she said finally. “I guess I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I’ve had better days,” he said. “But I’m fine. Are you ok?”

She wouldn’t look him in the eye, concentrating on the elevator. “Yeah, sure,” she said distractedly. They got on the elevator and rode the first ten floors in silence. Finally, Steve stopped the elevator.

“What the hell, Steve?!”

“Why won’t you talk to me anymore?” Steve asked.

“What?” Sharon replied.

“We used to talk all the time,” he said. “Now you won’t say anything unless it’s about the job.”

“I’m your handler, Steve,” she said. “That is my job.”

“That’s crap and you know it,” Steve said. “There’s something here. Something between us.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Am I?” he said. He was angry now. “Look, if the war taught me anything it’s that if you want something you should go after it before it’s too late.”

“Like it was with my aunt?” Sharon said. She was almost hyperventilating at this point, close to tears. “Why do you like me Steve? Is it because I’m Peggy’s niece? Is it some hope that you can regain a bit of what was lost with a younger model? Why do you want this?”

“Are you out of your mind?” Steve said. “I want you because you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve seen since I woke up. You make me laugh. You make me think. Yes, I cared for Peggy, but we never had a chance. She was my best girl, but that life is over. This is a new life. And in this new life I want you, for everything that you are.”

And without further ado he kissed her. Well, he crashed right into her. He went for her like a parched man seeing water for the first time in days. He lifted her up and pinned her to the elevator wall. To her credit, Sharon gave as good as she got. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed every inch of him she could reach; lips, jaw, neck, earlobe. It didn’t matter as long as he kept kissing her. When he found a particularly sweet spot on her neck she pulled his hair a bit. He let out on hell of a moan and bit down. Her cry seemed to snap the two of them back to reality. They stood face to face, staring at each other, breathing heavily.

“Bedroom?” he asked.

“Bedroom.”

When they got upstairs they split apart. Sharon went to her apartment and turned the lights and TV on. Steve went to his apartment to check to see if James was staying at Darcy’s. Thank god. He was. Sharon crept back to Steve’s, trying hard not to wake a sleeping Clint and Natasha on the sofa. As soon as she made it to Steve’s they went to the bedroom and hastily took off their clothes. Steve finished first and once Sharon caught up she pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

That night Sharon and Steve learned several things. One was that Steve liked strong women in the bedroom as much as he liked them out of the bedroom. Another was that Sharon Carter could take as well as she could give.  The last thing was that James Buchanan Barnes was predictable as fuck. They heard him come in halfway through and leave shortly after.

“Think he suspects?” Steve panted. Sharon shook her head.

“Doubtful,” she said. “Probably thinks you picked up some chick in a bar.”

After they were done they crept out to the common area for snacks, Sharon clad only in her underwear and one of Steve’s shirts, Steve wearing only sweatpants. At some point Clint and Natasha had woken up and retired to one of their apartments and Steve was pretty sure why. There was an loud and insistent thumping sound coming from Darcy’s front door, followed by a rather desperate moan. Steve noticed that the hinges were starting to come away from the wall.

“Oh god,” he said, “if they’re not careful they’re gonna-“

With a shout, a scream, and a crash a very naked James Barnes and an equally naked Darcy Lewis came tumbling in with the door. Sharon and Steve immediately ducked behind the kitchen island. Neither Darcy nor James seemed particularly bothered by the destruction of the front door.  James helped Darcy up, walked into the common area, and grabbed a couple of blankets off of the couch, tossing one to Darcy, who covered herself with it. James did the same with his blanket and walked over to the island.

“Hey Steve, if you and Sharon are done, Darcy and I are gonna finish in my room.” He swatted Darcy’s ass and with a giggle she hurried off to the apartment.  James made to follow her, but instead walked around the island until he was facing a very sheepish Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter. “Neat trick with the TV and the lights,” James said. “You almost had me fooled.”

Sharon laughed. “What gave me away?” she asked.

“You don’t watch Game of Thrones.” With that he dropped the blanket and followed Darcy back to the apartment.

Sharon and Steve got to their feet and peered in Darcy’s doorway. It looked like a bomb had gone off in her apartment. Furniture was overturned, stuff was everywhere.

“Jesus,” Sharon said. She looked at Steve. “So, what now?”

Steve shrugged. “Sleep on the sofa?”

“Might as well.”

That’s where Bruce found him the next morning when he came in search of coffee. He smiled.

Tony Stark owed him $50.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there should be another chapter after this one, so I'm calling it unfinished for now. I have an idea, but I'm not sure if I like it just yet. Regardless, I'll stop yapping.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that afternoon a slightly less obscenely wealthy Tony Stark entered the common room. In it he found Sharon and Darcy chatting animatedly with Jane, while Bucky stood in the kitchen, trying to teach Thor how to make pancakes. Steve was playing chess with Natasha, while Clint and Bruce were locked in a heated game of Go Fish. Jane noticed Tony first.

“What’s that in your hand?” she asked.

Tony grinned and walked over to the massive entertainment center. “This,” he said, “is a housewarming present for Sarah. JARVIS found it when he was going through SHIELD files. Thought we should watch it.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Clint asked. Tony nodded. Clint immediately made a beeline for the sofa, followed by the others. When they were all situated on the sofa Tony pressed play.

The video showed a standard SHIELD interview room. Jasper Sitwell sat alone at one side of the table. Sarah sat at the other, resting her combat boots on the table.

“Ms. Dugan,” Sitwell said, “clearly you’re qualified for the job. You have the education, the background. Your knowledge of foreign languages is impressive.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ there Agent Sitwell,” Sarah said.

“It’s your family history that concerns me,” Sitwell replied. Sarah looked taken aback.

“My family history?” she said incredulously. “You’re joking, right? My great-grandfather was Timothy Dugan. He helped fucking found this place.”

“Your grandfather, Charles Dugan, showed signs of delusional and paranoid behavior toward the end of his career,” Sitwell said. “He was having hallucinations of dead agents.”

Sarah took her feet off the table and looked hard at Sitwell. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Your father, James, was also prone to delusional behavior,” Sitwell continued. “Toward the end of his career-“

“You mean his life.”

“Toward the end of his career he was obsessed with finding some mythological creature called ‘The Winter Soldier’.” Sitwell smiled. “I’m afraid with such a family history of mental illness we can’t possibly find a place for you here at SHIELD.”

“I want to talk to Director Fury,” Sarah said. She was angry, this time. James and Steve recognized the look on her face. It was the same look Dum Dum had whenever he was about to take someone out.

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Sitwell said. “This interview  is over. I can’t take the risk, you see. You could turn out to be as crazy as your fath-“

With that Sarah launched herself across the table and punched him in the face, hard. Sitwell tried to subdue her but with a well-practiced sweep of her legs she knocked his feet out from under him and quickly disarmed him. When Sitwell tried to get up she held his own gun to him. Then she set the gun down and began to walk toward the door. He made a move for her legs and she kicked him in the face. She turned toward Sitwell, smiling.

“This isn’t over,” Sarah said.

“You’ll never work in intelligence now,” Sitwell spat at her.

“We’ll see,” she replied. “Just remember, Sitwell. Don’t fuck with us.”

The screen went black.

“Are you kidding me?” Clint said. “That is not what they put in the official report.”

“Where the hell would she have learned to fight like that?” James asked.

“Dum Dum,” Steve said. “He always preferred a straight brawl.”

“Actually, that move with the legs was mine,” Sharon said. “I taught her that.”

“I think she’ll like it Tony,” Bruce said.

“Hope so,” Tony said. “That video was a bitch to find.”

Now that the show was at an end the team split off. Clint and Natasha went off in the direction of the gym. Jane and Thor went off in search of dinner. Steve and Sharon were finally left alone on the couch, eventually dozing off in each other’s arms. James beckoned to Darcy. She joined him by the window.

“Look,” he said, pointing at Steve and Sharon.

“What?” she asked.

“Haven’t seen him sleep like that since we were kids,” he said. “He needed this.”

“I have a feeling she needed it too,” Darcy replied.

They stood together like that for a moment, watching their friends so wrapped up in each other. It was quite the peaceful moment until…

“Hey Barnes,” Tony said. “How do you plan on replacing that door?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There endeth the story. Hope you all liked it. I'm thinking of writing another story for this verse, but I'm not sure.


End file.
